Equalization
by I love cute things
Summary: Sirius Black didn't know what to expect, when he fell through the veil. Now in a new and strange place, he seeks to find his way to Harry and home. Meeting some strange group seems to be the way to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Sirius maybe out of character. But in my opinion the time in Azkaban and the time on the run have taken a tool on him. He would have become more jaded and mature, not the playboy or prankster from his youth. I think he would have tried to be a good role model for Harry and take care of him the best way possible. After meeting Harry and seeing that he is alright and believes in his innocence, he would have try to clean up his act and work through his problems. He had like 2 years of time to get better and the Order probably had some mediwitches or wizards within their ranks. They would probably give him the correct potions for his health and see to his mental health. While Harry is his priority, I think that knowing that he was sorta safe under Dumbledore's care would elevate his fears. He probably would communicate with Harry through those two years regardless of Dumbledore's wishes – he was a marauder and very clever one at that.

 **-/-**

 _Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

 _The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

 _Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

 _It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch..._

 _And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

 _Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing — Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second. . . . But Sirius did not reappear._

 _"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath_

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix – 805/806_

 ** _-/- POV Sirius_**

*chirp

*chirp

*leaves rustle and branches creak softly

'The breeze is nice'

*chirp, chirp

'Hmmm... Did I leave the window open again?'

*chirp

"Shit!" I scream loudly as I recall what happened. It hit me as a herd of wild hippogryphs. 'Harry! Harry!' Struggling to stand up, I look around for Harry, for my godson. My body seems heavy and uncooperative as I finally stand on unsteady legs. Worriedly I look around trying to find him.

Around me are old oak trees with their creaking branches and dark green leaves. They rise high toward the sky, higher then the tress of the forbidden forest. The forest floor is covered in crackly ferns, fallen twigs and acorns. The birds chirp their songs and a soft breeze rustles leaves.

It's nothing like the familiar forbidden forest or any of the woods I have passed through while running away from the law. It seems unencroached by humans, a true jewel of the wild.

" What am I doing in a good damn forest!?" I ask myself. The last thing I remember was fighting in the Department of Mysteries with my dearest cousin Bella. 'This place certainly isn't the stupid department.'

I walk around slowly, feeling fatigued. 'I have to keep my guard up! Sirius, you have to stay alert. You never know if one those stupid death eaters will attack.' Carefully I examine my surroundings, listening for any unusual sounds and movement. My ebony and unicorn hair wand in my right hand ready to defend me.

*chirp, chirp

*leaves and grass rustle

*SNAP! " I jump at the unexpected noise, looking around for enemies. Doing a couple of precautionary circles around the trees where I woke, the forest seemed clear for now. Looking at the sky – light azure with small fluffy clouds- I notice that it is around noon. The high sun warms me up and gives me some energy to continue my excursion.

I keep looking around for trails, be it animal or human. Not having found any I ask myself what to next. 'Think Padfoot! What would Moony do in such a situation?'

" I am such an idiot!" I say out loud. "Use my wand! Am I a wizard or not?"

Grasping my dear wand firmly– returned to me with Albus' help – I say the location spell and make a cross wand movement. "Invenire location: nearest village"

The wand slowly turns clockwise in my hand toward the north and stays still. I exhale a deep breath and start slowly walking north. ' Don't worry Harry, I am going to find you' I promise myself.

 **-/- A couple of hours later**

'I don't know how long I have been walking but it seems I am not any closer to my destination. My muscles ache from all of this walking and I am getting thirsty.

So far I have not found a stream or a pond or any other source of water. It's going to be dark soon and I do not know if there are any predators around here. '

I look at the sky, which is turning dark blue with a reddish tint at the western edges. 'There are no clouds, which is a bon, at least I won't be wet. ' The breeze is becoming colder and my tawny striped suit isn't made for warmth. 'I hope nights here aren't to cold.' Branches sway in the wind and the songs of birds are winding down. Here and there I can hear scampering of small animals, maybe squirrels or rabbits. Can't be to sure.

I have seen some berry bushes around but I am not certain if they are edible. 'If its one thing that herbology has taught me: plants are dangerous. The harmless looking ones are the worst. But none of the plants look like the ones at home.'

'Should I change into Padfoot?' I ask myself. There are numerous benefits but also some disadvantages. In the end the benefits outweigh the possible repercussions.

The transformation is almost instantaneous and my senses are suddenly sharper. The rustling leaves are louder and there is an abundance of smells – squirrels and hare, even deer. That makes my mouth water- my hunting instinct are active. I can hear a whispering stream not far from my location. That piece of information makes me happier and my tail wags.

Running towards the stream I almost seem to forget my earlier aches. For the moment the future doesn't seem to bad.

 **-/- A couple of days later**

I have acclimatized myself to this old forest, at least a little bit. While I won't eat those questionable berries, I have caught a couple of rabbits and found some walnut trees. I stay near the stream and periodically change into my human form. Then I either wash up or use my wand to direct me to the nearest village. So far I haven't found anyone yet, which is disheartening.

During this time I have come up with several theories about my predicament. First the veil transported me to another place every far from civilization – like Russia or something like that. Secondly I am in another world, which honestly frightens me. I hope that it's the first option. Damn those Unspeakables, couldn't they have a beer fountain there or maybe a motorcycle factory. Now those are great ideas.

As I continue my trek towards the village I hear human voices.

 **-/-With Prince Arslan's group**

"Your Highness, if we push to go too fast, the horses will tire. We still have a long way to go." Says Elam as he rides astride his highness, prince Arslan.

Prince Arslam, who till this moment had been in deep thought about Narsus' words, could only agree. "Yes".

Turning his attention to the ever helpful Elam he asked: "Tell me... What path do you wish to follow in the future, Elam?"

Elam was surprised. "What?" He stared perplexed as his prince.

Arslan elaborated: " perhaps you wish to become Grand Vizier and make the kingdom better or become a commander in the army or a great warrior..."

The brown haired young man confidently answered: " My future will be something Lord Narsus will decide for me. Until then, I will merely study diligently under his tutelage."

"I see" was all the young prince could say. Turning his face away from his friend and looking forward. His white hair fluttered in the wind and he closed his eyes, coming to an important conclusion. " I must study more as well. Or I will never make a good king."

Elam smiled at his kindhearted prince and with great confidence said: " You will become a good king, Your Highness."

The blue eyed young man looked surprised at his companion. "What?" After all Elam had known him for such a short time, practically days. To have belief in his abilities, was an incredibly comforting thing.

"After all, you have Lord Narsus and Lord Daryun." continued Elam. The young prince could only agree. For without either one of them, he would have come so far. Arslam could only smile and answer. " That is true. I have all of you." He thought about not only Daryun and Narsus but also Gieve, Farangis and Elam. His friends and the people, who believe in him despite the overwhelming odds.

" You have been a great help to me as well Elam. Thank you." the white haired boy said with great sincerity as he smiled at his friend.

" I am only doing what would be expected of me as an attendant. It is nothing worthy of your notice, Your Highness." said Elam, falling back on his manners and the class divide that separated them. If the young prince had been anyone else, he could have been punished severely for his misconduct. But his prince was a generous and benevolent person, despite being naive and acting unlike someone of his station.

"Still..." started Arslan, before his friend rode away from him. Arslan could only look forward as he felt some sadness. His shoulders bunched up and his had lowered as he thought about their exchange.

Riding some meters behind the young prince were the musician Gieve and master tactician Narsus. Seeing as well as hearing some of the words between Elam and prince Arslan. Gieve could only comment " He is an odd prince."

"Oh?" was Lord Narsus' reply. Gieve explained: " To His Highness, you are his vassal and Elam is your attendant. Why would he ever pay him any mind?"

Narsus looked forward to his prince and seemed to study him: " True, His Highness does not behave like royalty."

Gieve looked at him inquisitavily, waiting for him to continue his line of thought. Seeing that he isn't going to continue the musician said: " All the royalty I have ever known never cared one whit what happened to their vassals or their people. "

The group continued on their track toward fort Peshewar not knowing that they had gained a follower.

 **-/- Sirius POV**

Following the voices I have found a strange group traveling on horses. Who uses horses these days? The one leading the party is a tall, muscular dark haired man. He rides on a large black stallion and hold a spear. His posture shows confidence but there seems more to it than simply that. He seems to continually check on his group members, specially on the white haired one – I am not certain if it's a boy or a girl this far away. His hair certainly puts the Malfoy's hair to shame. I wonder if he is a metamorphus. That hair color doesn't look natural. He or she seems frail and everyone in the group seems to know it and keep an eye on them.

The boy next to the white rider seems the most normal of them all. He seems to be around Harry's age. He keeps moving around the group bringing supplies and such. I would like some of that bread and jerky. Hmm... Sirius no, no... I can't let my self be caught with such a plain trap.

The man following them could be a relative of the Malfoy's with his hair. He and the redhead riding next to him seem to talk much. Probably making plans – perhaps traps. He looks kinda fishy. The redhead isn't as tall as his companions and has a strange fashion sense – purple and green with his red hair? That is like a Dumbledore combination.

Behind them rides an incredibly beautiful woman, who honestly looks like a striper. Those wraps don't cower much. Does is even keep her warm? Why the hell is she even in the back? Shouldn't she for her safety stay in the middle?

The whole group looks strange with their foreign clothing, arrows and swords. It's like they are from the Founders time. Their language is also strange. It doesn't sound like French or German or Italian. It doesn't sound European at all.

They at least seem to know where they are going and it would be in my best interest to follow them to their village. Besides it's nice to have some human company after such a long time in the wild.

 **-/- Sometime later in the evening**

Arslan was brushing and patting his horse, when lady Farangis came from the riverside. She was looking concerned and told the young prince: " The Djiin are in a rather foul mood. It seems there are rather bloodthirsty folk nearby."

The young prince exhaled surprised and before he could utter a sentence, Daryun asked: " Those pursuing us?"

Lord Narsus looked knowingly at him and said: " So, they have caught up to us. We were forced to do many detours to avoid ambushes, after all."

The branches over Arslan's head shook and leaves fell down. Looking up he saw and heard Gieve: "I swear.. It's been an uneasy journey."

The skilled musician jumped down from his branch and landed in front of lady Farangis, telling her of his appreciation for her: " The only good thing is that I am with you miss Farangis."

Fed up as usual with his romantic overtures, Farangis told him: " For me, being with you is the one stroke of misfortune, though. Reacting as usual for Gieve anyway, he replied: " Miss Farangis! You are a priestess who serves a god. You must not be false to what is in your heart." He smiled charmingly at her.

Turning toward him, the lady reminded him: " It seems this is no time for jests." as she spotted the torches of their pursuers.

Together they mounted their horses and galloped forward to Peshawar. After riding for some time, Daryun ordered them to stop. Turning to His Highness, he said: " Your Highness, please go ahead. I will handle matters here."

Despite prince Arslan's protests he rode backwards toward their enemies, leaving the others to move forward. Lord Narsus grabbed the young prince and told him: " Your Highness, Daryun will be alright. We should go on ahead."

Seeing the serious expression on his face, the prince agreed. But before they could move, arrows rained down on them. Narsus shielded his prince from them. He ordered the others: " We are charging through the woods! Protection of His Highness comes first." The others immediately agreed and they charged forward.

Sometime later they came to a stop and the prince noticed that Lord Narsus and lady Farangis were missing. Looking around Gieve stated: "It seems we lost them along the way."

The prince had a worried expression on his face. Seeing this Elam rode closer to His Highness and told him encouragingly: " Let us continue, Your Highness. We are certain to see them all again in Peshawar."

At this Arslan nodded and said:" You are right. Let us go." So they rode again toward their destination.

It wasn't long after that they ran into trouble literally. The gorge through which they rode was suddenly closed up by Lusitanian cavalry. They surrounded the trio.

Elam and Gieve defended their prince from the knights. Swords clashed and sparks flew. Horses neighed and whined as iron came dangerously close to wounding them.

In the middle of all of the fighting Gieve had another classic moment of his: " I swear. First, I become separated from mistress Farangis and now I have to fight for the likes of the Crown Prince." Having enough of the Lusitanian solder, he threw his scarf in the enemies face, blinding him and then stabbing him in the throat.

Hearing Gieve's statement, Elam reprimanded him:" What you just said lacked respect, Master Gieve."

Looking at Elam, Gieve said:" It is simply not in my nature to lie." and smirked.

Meanwhile Arslan had his own enemies to fight. Stabbing a knight in the stomach ans showing him of his horse, he hears Elam say: " Your Highness, most of the enemy is on foot. Let us shake them off. " He points at the opening in the mountain.

"Understood!" He replied and they raced toward the entrance. Riding astride with the prince, Elam said: " I will bring the rear."

Suddenly arrows rained on them and while most were avoided, a lucky arrow hid the rear of Elam's horse. The horse whined loudly in pain and fell down, taking his rider with him. Elam landed roughly on his front, sliding on the stones and gravel, creating a small dust cloud in his wake. Close on his heels were the mounted Lusitanians.

Surprised and worried for his friend, Arslan turned his head around and almost turned his horse around. "Elam!" But Gieve stopped him.

Elam looked at his prince and said: " Please go, Your Highness!" Gieve yet again stopped the white haired prince.

Suddenly an enormous hound jumped at the closest horsed Lusitanian. Knocking the man down from his horse and biting his neck almost in half. The hound released the body and moved from the scared and frothing horse before the incoming cavalry. It growled so loudly that even Gieve felt cold shivers on his skin.

The hound was as big as a small pony, black of color with shining clear amber yellow eyes. It's mouth was blooded and it's teeth seemed to shine in the darkness of the night.

The Lusitanian horses buckled in instinctual fear of this ferocious beast, even their riders reprimands and encouragement couldn't help them. The solders didn't fare that well either. The quick and ferocious death of their comrade still in their thoughts. As the hound howled they backed away. Their commander shouted orders at them but it didn't have much effect.

Elam used that time to slowly move toward his prince and Gieve. The beast didn't seem to care for him and he safely reached Gieve's horse. Gieve grabbed his armed and pulled him up. The prince was mesmerized by the magnificent animal.

" Your Highness!" Yelled Gieve as the prince didn't follow his lead to ride away. " Your Highness!" yelled Elam also. That broke Arslan's focus and he followed his friends.

After gaining some ground Arslan looked back and saw the black hound following them in the distance. Following the princes gaze, Gieve cursed fearing that the animal will make them it's next meal. He spurred his horse even more and shouted at the prince: " It's gaining on us, we have to go faster."

Arslan looked to Gieve and back toward their pursuer. He had a strange feeling in his gut that told him that the beast was on their side. So far his gut feeling has saved him and never betrayed him. Therefore he decided not to do as the musician said and shouted at him: " There is no need for that! It's not dangerous to us!"

Elam and Gieve looked at him like he was crazy, but slowed down a bit. The two horses ran through the passage of the mountain and suddenly stopped. There was a cliff before them and seemingly no way down. " A dead end?" The party looked around for an exit. By the time the dark hound reached them, they had found a small hidden path that lead underneath the cliff face.

The beast looked around then sniffed the air and floor. Then it slowly followed their trail down the narrow path. All three companions had already dismounted their horses and tied them up. When Gieve saw the beast coming their way, he grabbed his bow and an arrow. Just as he was about to shut the animal, the prince grabbed his hand. " No!" he whispered in Gieve's ear. The musician looked at his prince like he was not mentally sound and waited for the inevitable attack. Elam was also ready with his sword to cut the animal down.

They were really surprised as the giant beast gave off puppy sounds- yipping and soft barks- and slowly, carefully came towards them. The sound were so different from those before. It wagged it's tail and it's tongue was rolled out. Arslan came from behind his protectors and crouched, held his hand out. The hound came to him and put his snout unto his hand. Amber eyes looked pleadingly at him and he made a soft deep barking sound.

Arslan smiled at him and slowly patted him across his head. The dog rubbed his head against him. His companions looked at the scene incredulous. The ferocious beast was really a giant puppy.

Arslan turned toward Gieve's and said: " See he isn't bad. " Again he smiled at the dog.

Suddenly they heard the clopping of horse hooves and shouting of men. They quieted down, even the dog. The Lusitanian solders approached the edge of the cliff. The commander shouted: " Where did they go?! Find them!"

The soldiers looked around and the commander walked close to the edge. Suddenly he heard some noises by the cliff. " Do they mean to go down the river?" Turning to his subordinates he told them: " Go downstream and look for them!" The men answered: " Yes, sir." and scattered.

The commander neared the edge once more and wondered: " But from this height?" He looked down over the edge and for his efforts suffered a dagger to his forehead. He fell down over the cliff in the river bellow.

Slowly and carefully the trio plus their new companion left the cliff side. They managed to avoid detection by the remaining soldiers and returned to their path toward Peshawar.

 **Chapter 1 FINISHED**

 **AN: Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I am also looking for a beta reader to help me. PM me if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of farsangs later the strange group came to a halt by large moss covered grotto. The sun was setting and the sky was turning blood red. Bathed in red light Gieve turned toward the prince and said:" Your Highness, we have to let the horses rest." Elam dismounted Gieve's horse and came to hold the highness' tack.

The young prince nodded and dismounted. After patting the horse, he turned toward their newest companion. He crouched and called the dog over. The hound was of great size and commanding appearance. He was black rough-coated, very muscular, strong though gracefully built. His head and neck carried high, the tail carried with an upward sweep. His eyes were amber, bright, spirited and soulful. (AN: black Irish wolfhound – not modern ones but the ones that they used centuries before and could actually kill wolves)

The hound came and licked his hand. Arslan smiled and patted the dog on the head. Behind him Gieve looked at the animal with unconcealed skepticism. The whole way to this point he had kept an eye on this strange animal. It may act like a dog, but he wouldn't forget that it's a dangerous animal.

Elam had meanwhile decided on their sleeping spot and started to set their bedding. He looked at Gieve and told him: " Master Gieve, would you mind getting some firewood?"

Gieve could only nod as he started to make his way into the woods to look for dry branches and sticks. He trusted Elam to take care of His Highness in case the beast changed it's mind.

"Now what should I call you?" Asked prince Arslan the helpful dog as if he could answer. "Utu?" He shook his head, 'That doesn't suit' "Cybele?" again he shook his head. "Enki?" He patted the dog again.

As he patted the dog and though about a name for him, a strange though came to forefront: " Padfoot?"He asked quizzically. 'what a strange name? But it seems to suit him.'

The newly named Padfoot enthusiastically licked his face. Prince Arslan smiled despite the amount of saliva on his face. The dog licked his face even more, so much that the young prince fell on his back and started laughing. " Hehe! Padfoot! Stop it!"

At the first laugh and His Highness' fall, Elam's attention was on the happy pair. He couldn't help but to smile also. His Highness was a couple of years younger than him and it was nice to see him acting as a child. Specially in these hard times. Elam continued getting their makeshift camp ready, while still watching their surroundings.

Not 15 minutes later Padfoot stopped his play with the young prince. He turned his attention towards the wood across the camp. Elam and Arslan turned their attention in the same direction.

Gieve came out the scrubs and looked perplexed, why was he the center of every ones attention. He had intended to come back to camp unnoticed, so he could watch the hound.

"Took you some time, master Gieve." admonished him Elam, who wanted to start their dinner.

"I am here, aren't I?" was all the musician could say as he put the dry wood into the stone circle of the would be campfire.

Arslan could only smile as he had gotten used to their banter and the strange bond between Elam and Gieve. He went to sit on his bed roll and Padfoot joined him as they watched Gieve light the fire and Elam get the food ready.

While the food was getting ready, Gieve went to do a quick patrol around their campsite. To his surprise, Padfoot joined him.

Not 5 minutes into the patrol, the dog ran into the bushes. Gieve could only look on as he couldn't possibly catch up with the animal. "Such a guard dog, tch..." He continued his patrol, looking for any fires or horse tracks. Just as he was returning toward their camp, Padfoot came out of the bushes, frightening him with his entrance. He hadn't heard the dog coming his way at all.

Just as he was about to berate Padfoot, he saw that the hound had two bloody rabbits in his muzzle. "Well, I'll be damned. You are good for something. " He said.

Both returned to the camp having feeling some kind of respect for one another.

-/-

Over the following couple of days Arslan and his companions found out how godsend Padfoot was.

He joined Gieve on his patrols around camp and scouted their route. With his sensitive hearing and smell, the hound was able to lead them around 4 potential ambushes without the enemy noticing them. Gieve, who usually complained about having a "babysitter" in the form of Padfoot, actually appreciated having company. Padfoot on the other hand had to listen to the starstruck musician complain about lady Farangis not being here and talk about their "epic" love.

The gentle giant usually accompanied Elam on his hunting excursions and the group therefore didn't need to ration their food. The two hunters had an unspoken agreement – Padfoot got a fifth of the caught food plus bones and lots of pats.

Prince Arslan found in him a good confidante as he seemed always willing to listen. Many a night when the young prince couldn't sleep he would go to side of the camp and look toward the stars, thinking about his future and how it would effect his friends and people. Padfoot would usually notice this and join him. The enormous dog would lay next to him and put his head unto his lap. Arslan would start patting him and tell him about his problems and thinking. The white haired boy had the feeling that his canine companion understood what he said.

-/-

There was a warm and fresh breeze coming from the east. The sun was high and the birds sang their beautiful songs. The leaves rustles and the grass crinkled under the horses hooves. The brook not far from Arslan's group babbled quietly.

Gieve's black mare lead the way up the steep trail toward Peshawar. It was the surefooted of all three. The musicians head was constantly turning as he planned their route and scanned for enemies. Walking with him was Padfoot, who sometimes had to run a bit to keep up.

Behind him rode astride His Highness Prince Arslan and Narsus' aid Elam. The white haired princes eyes viewed the impressive mountains, hills and forest that surrounded them on their way to to the final destination. In the few meadows he could see some deer and their fawns. The gravel and stones shifted under the horses hooves and Arslan head to turn his attention back to his tawny horse tack. Correcting his course he turned back to watch the scenery.

Elam choose this time to inform his prince:" We will be at Peshawar shortly, Your Highness." You must be tired, but please bear with it for just a little while longer."

The prince smiled at his friend and answered:" Yes, I am fine." Looking forward into the distance he admitted: „ But this is the farthest I have come in my entire life. There must still be many more lands that are unfamiliar to me..."

The young attendant asked his Prince:" Has Your Highness heard of the legendary cities far to the southwest?"

This interested the young prince very much and he turned his attention to Elam: „The legendary cities?"

Elam explained: „ Far to the southwest of Pars, there is a vast desert of nothing and beyond it are the City of Bronze and the City of Pillars, which are only spoken of in legends."

Arslan enthusiastic exclaimed: „ To think that such places exist!"

Narsus' aide happily told him: „ When I become a man, I hope to visit those places and study the lost histories and legends."

Remembering their earlier conversation, Arslan asked him:" So, that is your dream?"

Elam could only nod his head: „ Yes." Arslan smiled at him and said: „ Then, when you have investigated these histories and legends someday, share them with me as well. „ Elam could only look surprised at his liege.

Arslan continued: „ even now, I cannot wait to hear the stories that you will tell." This brought a smile to Elam's face and he told the young prince: „ If that is your Highness' wish."

Arslan turned his face toward Gieve and said: „ I would like that very much."

Encouraged Elam cheerfully answered: „ Very well, Your Highness."

Gieve, who heard at least some part the conversation, just had to humiliatingly say: „You seem to have grown awfully friendly with His Highness, Elam."

Elam could only turn toward him and stammer his reply: „ I its was nothing of the ..."

Nevertheless Gieve interrupted him: „ Your Highness, we can see it now." Pointing his finger into the distance he said: „ That is Peshawar."

The wind blew from the west and ruffled the princes hair, who turned his head toward it. He gazed at the mountains, hill and forests that they have tracked through. 'It has been quite a journey so far', he thought.

-/-

Approximate ages of everyone

\- Arslan 14 years

\- Elam 16 years (wiki says 13 but he is older here)

\- Gieve 23 years

\- Farangis 22 years

\- Daryun 27 years

\- Narsus 26 years

\- Padfoot aka Sirius Black 36 years

\- Alfreed 17 years

\- Jaswant 23 years

\- Hilmes aka Silvermask 27 years

\- Andragoras 44 years

\- Tahamine 36 years

\- Etoile aka Estelle 14 years


End file.
